1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery having a single cell is used, for example, in small portable electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, and camcorders. A large-capacity rechargeable battery that includes a plurality of rechargeable cells connected in a pack shape is used, for example, as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle and the like.
Rechargeable batteries are manufactured in various shapes, for example, a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A rechargeable battery is typically constructed with an electrode assembly in which a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly having an electrode terminal in the case.
Meanwhile, the rechargeable battery may be subjected to ignition and/or explosion due to an increase in the internal pressure of the rechargeable battery when excessive heat is generated due to overcharge and/or when an electrolyte is decomposed. Accordingly, there is a need for a rechargeable battery constructed to have improved safety.